Need for Speed: The Run/Cars
Need for Speed: The Run features a large variety of sports cars. The game divides any vehicle in six performance tiers. Some vehicles, especially special edition vehicles, are required to be unlocked by completing a specific amount of objectives in various multiplayer playlist events. Seven vehicles of the game are disposable in the PlayStation 3 version only.PS3 Exclusive Content There are also three vehicles that are restricted to the Limited Edition. Players with registered copies of either Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit, World or SHIFT 2 Unleashed get instant access to a Team Need for Speed BMW Z4 GT3.Need for Speed VIP Reward =PC, PS3 and Xbox 360 version= Stock Vehicles Special Edition Vehicles Signature Edition Tier 4 *BMW M3 GTS (Jack, Unrestricted) *BMW Z4 GT3 (Team Need for Speed, Need for Speed VIP Reward) *Chevrolet El Camino SS (Sieera Leone, Defeat Sieera Leone) *Ford Mustang RTR-X (Team Need for Speed, Get a Gold Medal in all Coastal Rush Challenges) *Nissan 370Z (Mila Belova, Defeat Mila Belova) *Nissan 370Z (Nikki Blake, Defeat Nikki Blake) *Nissan Fairlady 240Z (Yuta Akaishi, Get a Gold Medal in all Winter Blast Challenges) *Porsche 911 GT2 RWB (Get a Gold Medal in all National Park Challenges) Tier 5 *BMW 1 Series M Coupe (Reach Driver Level 18) *Chevrolet Camaro SS (Get a Bronze Medal in all Rural Track Challenges) *Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 (Unrestricted) *Ford Focus RS (Rare Bonus Wheel Reward) *Lotus Evora (Beat 25 Group Objectives) *Lotus Exige Cup 260 (Rare Bonus Wheel Reward) *Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG (Calvin Garrett, Defeat Calvin Garrett) *Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG (Reach Driver Level 27) *McLaren MP4-12C (Beat 30 Group Objectives) *Nissan 200SX (Rare Bonus Wheel Reward) *Pontiac Trans Am (Get a Bronze Medal in all Industrial Run Challenges) *Porsche 911 Carrera S 991 (Limited Edition only) *Porsche 911 GT3 RSR 4.0 (Lizard, Rare Bonus Wheel Reward) *Renault Megane RS (Reach Driver Level 10) *Shelby Daytona Coupe (Carl, Get a Bronze Medal in all East Coast Express Challenges) *Toyota Supra (Chris Rado, Get a Gold Medal in all Rural Track Attack Challenges) *Volkswagen Golf GTI (Speedhunters, Reach Driver Level 21) *Volkswagen Scirocco R (Rare Bonus Wheel Reward) Tier 6 *Aston Martin One-77 (Marcus, Complete The Run) *Chevrolet Corvette Z06 Carbon Limited Editon (Reach Driver Level 24) *Lamborghini Murciélago LP 670-4 SV (Rare Bonus Wheel Reward) *Lamborghini Sesto Elemento (Black Box, Reach Driver Level 30) *Nissan Fairlady 240Z (Rare Bonus Wheel Reward) *Nissan Skyline GT-R R32 (Rare Bonus Wheel Reward) *Pagani Huayra (Speedhunters, Beat 20 Objectives in the Supercar Playlist) *Pagani Zonda Cinque (Complete The Run on Extreme) *Porsche 918 RSR (Beat 50 Autolog Recommendations) Need for Speed Edition Tier 3 *Nissan Skyline 2000GT-R (Beat 8 Autolog Recommendations) *Toyota Corolla GT-S AE86 (Beat 12 Autolog Recommendations) *Toyota Supra (Beat 2 Autolog Recommendations) Tier 4 *Audi Quattro 20 V (Unlocked in The Run Mode) *BMW 1 Series M Coupe (Beat 20 Autolog Recommendations) *BMW M3 E30 (Beat 5 Group Objectives) *Chevrolet Camaro SS (Get a Gold Medal in all Industrial Run Challenges) *Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 (Unrestricted) *Chevrolet El Camino SS (Beat 20 Group Objectives) *Dodge Challenger R/T (Beat 10 Group Objectives) *Dodge Challenger SRT-8 (Get a Bronze Medal in all Plains Interstate Challenges) *Ford Focus RS (Beat 5 Objectives in the NFS Edition Playlist) *Ford Mustang Boss 302 (Unrestricted) *Ford Mustang RTR (Beat 2 Group Objectives) *Ford Shelby GT500 Super Snake (Unrestricted) *Lotus Exige Cup 260 (Beat 5 Objectives in the Exotic Playlist) *Mazda MX-5 (Beat 20 Objectives in the Underground Playlist) *Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X (Get a Gold Medal in all Winter Blast Challenges) *Nissan 200SX (Beat 15 Group Objectives) *Nissan Fairlady 240ZG (Unrestricted) *Pontiac Trans Am (Get a Gold Medal in all Nevada Dreams Challenges) *Porsche 911 Carrera S 991 (Limited Edition only) *Renault Megane RS (Get a Gold Medal in all Plains Interstate Challenges) *Shelby Daytona Coupe (Beat 10 Autolog Recommendations) *Subaru Impreza WRX STI (Beat 10 Objectives in the NFS Edition Playlist) *Volkswagen Golf GTI (Beat 15 Autolog Recommendations) *Volkswagen Scirocco (Get a Gold Medal in all Windy City Challenges) Tier 5 *Audi R8 5.2 FSI quattro (Beat 25 Autolog Recommendations) *BMW M3 GTS (Beat 45 Autolog Recommendations) *Chevrolet Corvette Z06 Carbon Edition (Unrestricted) *Ford GT (Beat 40 Autolog Recommendations) *Lamborghini Aventador LP 700-4 (Limited Edition only) *Lamborghini Gallardo LP550-2 Valentino Balboni (Beat 34 Autolog Recommendations) *Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG (Beat 30 Autolog Recommendations) *Nissan GT-R (Beat 15 Objectives in the NFS Edition Playlist) *Shelby Daytona Coupe (Beat 20 Objectives in the Muscle Car Playlist) Tier 6 *Audi R8 5.2 FSI quattro (Beat 20 Objectives in the NFS Edition Playlist) *Chevrolet Corvette Z06 Carbon Limited Editon (Beat 20 Objectives in the Exotic Playlist) *Mazda RX-7 RZ (Beat 50 Autolog Recommendations) *McLaren MP4-12C (Beat 15 Objectives in the Supercar Playlist) *Nissan GT-R SpecV (Unrestricted) *Pagani Huayra (Beat 20 Objectives in the Mixed Competition Playlist) *Porsche 918 RSR (Beat 10 Objectives in the Supercar Playlist) Challenge Series Bonuses Miscellaneous Vehicles Vehicles used by the Mob *Helicopter *Porsche Cayenne Police Vehicles *Nissan GT-R Traffic Vehicles *Cadillac CTS-V '07 *Chevrolet Cobalt *Chevrolet Express *Dodge Caliber *Dodge Magnum *Dodge SprinterNFSCars.net at Gamescom 2011 *Ford Crown Victoria (NYC Taxi) *Infiniti G35 Coupe *Nissan FrontierNFS: The Run Demo =References= Category:Car Lists Category:Car Lists Category:Car Lists Category:Car Lists